


The Sun Comes Up

by RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/pseuds/RakishAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne, Jack, and some light petting.  Just.  Cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Comes Up

"Look, Jack. The sun is coming up."

He looks outside of her window. The light changes from a deep magenta to soft tangerine. When did that happen? His fingertip brushes across her eyebrow. It feels like he arrived at the front door just moments ago.

A trail of kisses is gingerly applied from her temple, over her ear and down the side of her neck. His hand sweeps across the small of her back; his attention is consumed by her pulse. 

Jack isn't looking forward to speaking with anyone at the office today. They have been at this all night. His tongue may not work much longer. But, he can't stop kissing her.

She can't stop kissing him. She runs her tongue along his inside upper lip. When she gets to the middle, her tongue is seized. His tongue presses into hers to gain entrance into her mouth. She receives him, inhaling deeply and running her fingers through his hair.

The kitchen door swings open across the hallway. It is followed by the gas click at the oven. Mr. Butler is awake and starting to make morning tea.

"We should get up."

"Not yet. Five more minutes."

They lay on their sides in matching poses, downward facing arms acting as pillows, upward facing arms loosely draped over the other.

"Phryne, would you step out with me this evening?"

"Yes, Jack. I will." 

She toys with the collar of his white shirt. He remains fully assembled. Well, almost. She recalls how she removed his tie and, within the past hour or two, undid the top button of his shirt. His waistcoat is in tact, as are his shirt cuffs. 

She had removed a brooch that kept catching on his jacket early in the evening when they had removed their shoes.

He kisses her one last time before sitting up and looking round the room to gather his things.

"Will you stay for breakfast?"

He shakes his head. "I need to get home to shower and get ready for work."

She moves herself so she is sitting just next to him. A lock of her hair falls heavily over one cheek. He uses his fingertips to comb her hair back into place. He is hungry for her visage, despite having been in front of her all evening.

"Phryne, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, Jack. So am I."


End file.
